Dragon Nest: Fable
by Aemire
Summary: Full Summary inside; 2 years have passed since adventurers had set out in search of the Twilight Prophetess. The story follows the life of an archer, Kaaya, and her younger brother, Yan, as they travel through Lagendia in pursuit of their Telezia.


**Aemire:** Phew, a bit nervous here! This is my first fan-fiction. Ever. So, tell me what you guys think~ I hope you like it :)

*Edit* Oh lord... WOW how I should have proof-read this more. First, I uploaded the wrong document. THEN I notice so many errors with word-choice, repetition, and... UGH *shivers* Forgive me~~ I added and omitted some stuff, so I hope this is an improvement.

*Edit II* Ew. Dat verb tense... Everything's in past-tense now. Blaaaaargh!

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>A Dragon Nest Fan-Fiction; 2 years have passed since adventurers had set out in search of the Twilight Prophetess. The story follows the life of an archer, Kaaya, and her younger brother, Yan, as they travel through Lagendia in pursuit of their Telezia. Unaware of the abruptly changed world around them, for they have confined themselves to the safeties of the forest, they enter a new, strange, yet oddly familiar landscape. Crucial bonds will be formed to face the danger that awaits the siblings, as the expansion of the Abyss can only lead to conflict. This fan-fiction is based off of the Korean Version of the game.

**Disclaimer: ©EYEDENTITY Games; Nexon****; **All rights belong to the game's original owners and developers. This fan-fiction develops/tweaks NPCs and in-game characters, as well as uses reference to numerous pieces of in-game content.

**©Aemire: **All original characters that you do not recognize from the game's storyline belong to me, myself, and I alone.

* * *

><p>Dragon Nest: Fable<p>

A Dragon Nest Fan-Fiction by ©Aemire

Chapter One: Taunting Shadows

The air was cool, soothing and damp.

Kaaya awoke to the chittering of the birds and the fresh morning mist clinging to her skin that was exposed from beneath the sheets. She groaned from fatigue. Her patrol shift from the previous night had ended only a few hours ago. With the expanding of the Abyss impending on the borders of even the Rozin Sanctuary, monsters have become more common – and more powerful. Arendelia had tightened its security, requiring all matured archers to be on constant alert. Kaaya's squadron was in charge of handling the night shift of the northern sector. It was the first break that her group had received for weeks.

Exhausted, Kaaya leered at the luminous light, condemning its presence for waking her all-too brief slumber. Lifting a hand to block the sun from her eyes, she shifted herself to sit upright on the bed. It was then that Kaaya noticed a second, smaller lump, a warm body clinging to hers, beneath the sheets. Curiously peeking beneath the covers, Kaaya smiled. A young boy lay beside her, nearly half her size, grasping her night gown in tightly clenched fists. It was Kaaya's younger brother, Yan. He must have snuck into the bed after she fell asleep.

It was so peaceful; the only sounds to be heard were the natural melodies of the surrounding forest and the soft rhythmic breathing of the child sprawled on the mattress. Kaaya briefly watched her little brother sleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She cautiously leaned over and gently stroked the terrace of Yan's head.

He stirred. Did she wake him?

"…Kaaya?" The voice was melodious, a hint of fatigue humming in its tremors.

"Mhmm… Morning," she replied in a sing-song tune.

Immediately, Yan's eyes popped open as he abruptly sat up. Despite the sudden movement, the archer did not appear to be surprised in even the slightest; it was as if she had expected her brother's spontaneous outburst of energy.

"You were late! Where were you? It's been, like, a month! Are you hurt? Did anything happen? Did'ja see any monsters? Were they strong? How –" Yan's bombardment of questions was hushed by a light tap on his nose from a long slender finger.

"None of that now." Kaaya chuckled at her brother's endless curiosity and concern. "Breakfast first. I'll tell you how it went later."

Yan grumbled as he slinked out of the bed and headed for the doorway. Halfway through, he spun his head around.

"Welcome home." A sort of warmth radiated behind those words. Kaaya beamed at her brother.

"I'm back." Her smile seemed to brighten the dreary morning.

As quick as an arrow, Yan disappeared from the doorway, his footsteps thumping against the wooden porch as he ran back to his room to get a change of clothes. He was always shy and struggled to express his affection. Kaaya couldn't help but smile and laugh inwardly.

'_Same old, same old…__'_

Yan was already 12, but he had the physique of a child several years younger. Elves usually aged slowly – boys typically didn't hit their growth spurts until age 14 and remained stunted before rapidly growing up. At about 30, the peak of physical development, their growth slows dramatically, enough that even the slightest signs of aging could only be detected nearly 200 years later.

Girls, on the other hand, grew at a steadier rate, similar to the growth of an average human. However, their aging is cut short once they reach 25, much earlier than a boy's. This is considered the peak of physical development for females and aging seems to take an eternity.

At 20, elves set out on a quest called "Telezia," meaning "destiny" in their tongue. Kaaya was 19; her birthday loomed over the coming of the summer solstice which was only two weeks away.

'_He must be worried.__'_

Her younger brother dreaded his sister's Telezia, for it meant leaving Arendelia and venturing out into the world. Yan would have to stay behind. The thought twisted and churned in Kaaya's mind. Her heart grew heavy at the thought of leaving her only family.

'_Snap out of it!__'_

Kaaya lightly smacked her hands against her cheeks, as if to slap the depressing thoughts away. _'First thing first – gotta get up for breakfast.' _The white-haired elf was looking forward to a relaxing meal with her brother.

Slipping out of her gown, Kaaya quickly changed into her casual robes which were, in reality, her messenger uniform without all of the leather armor. Her sleeves were long and baggy, leaving plenty of cloth to be whisked about in the wind. Her pant legs wrapped around her knees where skin-tight cloth continued down her calves; a leather waistband held a cloth that draped around her legs, and a small convenient pouch made of animal hides clung to her hip. The garments were light and breezy yet sturdy enough to endure the many elements in the forest; they were perfect for Arendelia's summer season.

Kaaya grabbed her shoes and slipped them on, binding them securely to her feet and up and around her ankles with the attached bandages. After all, what good are shoes if they slide right off your feet? After tugging on her archery gloves and grabbing her equipment, she headed for the door, tying her long, snow white hair up in a ponytail and fastening a peculiar trinket near her temple. It was a good-luck charm that Yan had made out of a few brightly-colored feathers and crystal beads for Kaaya when she first joined a squadron. Kaaya always kept it with her, sometimes tucking it in her pouch during dangerous missions out of fear of losing it. Today was her day off, so she proudly wore her little brother's trinket. Light refracted through the colorful crystals, casting brilliant hues that danced upon her hair.

She hurried out and made her way towards the stairs before stopping briefly. Why was she rushing? There was no need to, so she resumed climbing down to the kitchen at a slower pace, taking in every detail – from the creak of the steps when they gave in ever so slightly to the awkward crook in the railing – of her house. Indeed, it was home, but after being away for so long it felt more like a nostalgic enigma rather than a comforting retreat. Kaaya ignored the thought.

The gentle breeze wafted a delicious fragrance right by Kaaya's nose. Her stomach growled. The only source of sustenance throughout her patrol was the small pouch of food pills that Kaaya had carried with her. To her dismay, although they tasted fine and kept her going, the tiny pellets did little to satisfy compared to an actual meal. Kaaya enthusiastically skipped down the rest of the stairs to join her brother for…

For…

Her world stopped. Screams and shrieks echoed throughout the little village, but she paid them no heed. Her eyes were set on the pair of hobgoblins that had made their way into her kitchen, devouring the food that Yan had worked so hard to prepare for the two of them. Where was Yan, anyway?

The aroma of food was soon washed away by the stench of smoke, raw flesh, and blood. A band of hobgoblins began setting fire to the numerous cottages and nearby trees, swinging their swords in a frenzy as they struck down their victims with blinding speed. A symphony of bellowing beasts, crunching of bones, tearing of hide, and screeching of the innocent drowned out all thoughts. Kaaya, as if in a trance, simply stood by and watched as the two monsters before her snickered and hissed. They lazily, almost drunkenly, turned around and dragged themselves toward the young elf who was paralyzed by fear. As they walked, the hobgoblins swayed with each step, their snouts curling into devious smiles.

_Closer. Closer. Closer still._

Kaaya didn't move. Her gaze was locked on the glimmering maroon jewel embedded in one of the Abyssal entities' foreheads. Despite being framed by such a hideous beast, the jewel itself was almost marvelous, if not for its sinister aura. An arm brandishing a jagged hunk of metal was raised. Before the sword came crashing down, Kaaya's eyes wandered the room in time for them to fall on the half-eaten corpse of a young boy lying in the corner. His head, arms, and torso remained, but his lower-half looked like an indistinguishable piece of mangled flesh; his legs were absent, and bones protruded here and there. His mouth hung agape; his eyes were wide from fear. Blood seemed to trickle from every crevice of his body.

The morning had suddenly turned to dusk – a crimson evening dyed in scarlet from the gore of the dead and the dying. Time had halted yet again. The hobgoblin, sword in hand, had even stopped its movement, its sword inches away from Kaaya's face, as if turned to stone.

_Rage_. Pure, blind _rage_. Then everything went black. A flash of red. _Silence_.

* * *

><p><strong>†<strong>

* * *

><p>The crackling of the campfire had startled her awake. Kaaya almost leaped out from under the blanket, confused and in turmoil. A nightmare. Her heart was beating like a goblin's war-drum, the sound pulsing in her sensitive ears. Her skin was beading with sweat, almost drenching her. She wheezed in and out, trying to steady her breath and regain her senses.<p>

_Rage._

It filled her, spreading like the fire that burned her people's homes, one after another, sweeping through her body. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She swore vengeance upon her name. She cursed the evil that had penetrated her and her people's sanctuary, their home. Then she remembered the warmth radiating from the boy – no, the man – curled up next to her.

'_Yan…?'_

Kaaya's memories, the memories of that accursed day, flooded back to her. The mangled corpse lying on the floor from then wasn't Yan. No, there were two: her parents.

_Realization, anger, sorrow, relief._

Was this another dream? Kaaya frantically dug her fingernails into the backside of her hand until it bled. Pain. She was awake. Gradually, Kaaya simmered down, and her breathing evened out. She turned to face the fire and stared at the flames with dull, emotionless eyes; they once had a joyful, mischievous glimmer, but that shine had left those beautiful cerulean orbs long ago.

Long since the first day of the Abyssal Siege.

It had been who knows how long since that bloodbath. Even Kaaya wasn't sure. She had spent years in the forest, years mingling with the humans, and years hunting, killing, and plundering her enemies to hone her skills; she had spent years protecting her only family, and years shedding her now long abandoned expressions to become cold and rigid, shunning others from intruding upon her heart; she had spent years against the harsh elements to become stronger.

_Telezia._

The word still rang in her head. Its generic meaning was well known, even among humans. What those four syllables meant specifically to an elf, however, was never quite known. Not quite. Not until one neared the end of one's destiny. It was confusing, even for someone of the archer's age. She had left the elven woods after the attack on their home, searching for her destiny. Yan, the tenacious little thing he was, refused to stay behind and demanded to go with her. And so, the siblings departed hand-in-hand, searching for meaning in their lives. That was long ago – too much time had passed.

By now, the rage and the vengeance that drove her bloodlust had subsided like the tide, and she was left empty. She was a husk, a shell, a living cadaver. Well, she _would_ be. Without Yan, certainly Kaaya would have been driven into the gates of Hell. She peeked over her shoulder and eyed her sleeping brother. Somehow, he had hogged most of the blanket. He had grown over the years and was now much taller than her, let alone heavier. Yan's once childish face was similar but more angled; his figure was muscled and lean, quite a contrary to his former 12-year-old self. Since the Abyssal Siege, Yan had trained hard under his sister's keen, watchful eye, learning all of the tips and tricks that the nimble archeress could teach.

_'His strength may even surpass mine one day…'_

However, despite so much progress in skill and speed, despite all of the discipline hammered into him, Yan still insisted on sleeping together. He claimed that it reminded him of the old days; those days where he could feel safe by his sister's side came rushing back in the evenings when the siblings prepared to rest. Kaaya didn't mind. Although she would never admit it, somewhere buried deep inside her hollow existence was the soft, warm glow of comfort. Comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone. Comfort in knowing that Yan was safe; that was all that mattered to her. The thought soothed her to sleep each night.

"…Kaaya?" The voice was melodious, a hint of fatigue humming in its tremors. Although it had matured and deepened, there was no mistaking that familiar chime.

The white-haired elf snapped out of her thoughts to find a set of wide, curious eyes gazing up at her. They were the same color as hers, a trait passed on by their mother. Kaaya gazed back in silence, seemingly unfazed.

A pause.

She broke eye contact. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Was it about _hannah_ and _mojjah_?" Their mother and father. Another pause.

"…Close, but not quite." She dodged the question, her voice never wavering. Kaaya had never been straightforward when answering questions; the woman would often speak in riddles. Even Yan, close as he was to her, had trouble deciphering the meaning behind his sister's words. So instead, Yan closely observed the archer's expression. Blank, as always, since that day. But it wasn't a frown, a smile, or a tear that he searched for; his eyes scanned those of his sister.

_Sadness_, _fear_. He could immediately tell. Instinctively, Yan sat upright and inched closer to hug his sister, his arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

"I'm here, _nihn_." A nickname that younger siblings called their older sister: _nihn_. How long has it been since she's heard that name?

Yan held her closer then remained as still as stone. With a quiet, almost inaudible sigh, Kaaya turned around to return the embrace.

"I know," she whispered. Kaaya drew back. "It's late. We're going to town tomorrow, so get some rest."

Yan blinked. "Town? You mean… a_ human_ town?" It had been well over 15 years since they last set foot upon paved roads. Why now? Certainly it wasn't for supplies; they were _elves_ in a _forest_ after all.

Kaaya nodded. "Something's not right. I just… need to check."

_'Abyssal Entities…' _Yan silently thought to himself. The Abyss mutated monsters and incurred rapid growth in the beasts' population; who knows when their new home may be invaded by the creatures. Although this was a perfect reason for concern, Yan felt as if there was another meaning behind his sister's motives.

And so, he gave it a shot. After all, a riddle once solved holds all answers.

"Do you think something might happen?" Yan gazed into his sister's eyes. They were like ice: cold, rigid, unmoving.

Kaaya turned away to face the fire. She allowed herself to lean back against Yan for support. Silence.

It was a while before Kaaya spoke again.

"_Thy dreams be naught_

_But a distant thought._

_For quaking frames,_

_For flooded seas,_

_T'was anxious past_

_That one believes."_

More words, but what could they mean? Yan scratched his head.

_'Quaking frames and flooded seas…'_ Ugh. It was harder than he had thought it would be. The tendency of his sister was to use phrases that were direct connotations of one thing to another, that much Yan knew. _'This will take a while...' _Already, he had become frustrated as he played the words over and over again in his mind.

Without Yan realizing, Kaaya had turned her head around just enough to watch her brother fumble with her riddle from the corner of her eye. A rare, soft grin brightened her face in amusement before quickly dying away. She turned to face the fire again.

"You can think about it later. Sleep for now."

Kaaya settled herself beneath the blankets. She was clearly exhausted, for once her eyes fluttered closed, she immediately fell fast asleep. Yan simply watched for a moment, drinking in the peaceful look on his sister's face. When conscious, Kaaya always seemed aloof, perceptive, and stoic. But right now, her face wasn't rigid. It was neither stern nor empty. It was, in a sense, innocent. Blissful. Tranquil. Yan smiled. He hardly ever saw the archer with such an expression.

Feeling the fatigue of his own body, Yan rested himself next to his sister. Unconsciously, Kaaya held him close, protectively yet lovingly, and stroked the terrace of his head – just like when he was little. The warmth that radiated from the fire and his sister's soothing touch made Yan feel comfortable, safe.

_'Perhaps… some things that don't change… are for the best._' It wasn't long before he drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>††<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning flew by quickly. Kaaya was busy tending to her bow and making an extra quiver of arrows, just in case, while Yan sharpened his daggers and throwing knives. It was quiet, unnaturally so, probably because of the sound of metal scraping against rock for it was typically a foreign sound amongst the familiar noises of life and leaves. After they finished, the siblings packed their equipment and a few supplies before heading out of the forest. It was a two-day travel by foot to Carderock, a little village settled near Crystal Stream.<p>

Previously, the siblings had left Carderock after the end of the siege. The town's buildings were in ruins, and the sick and injured were sprawled about the entire square, waiting patiently for treatment; the stench of smoke, blood and disease filled the air, just like that day. Kaaya inwardly shuddered at the memory. Unlike the Abyssal Siege, however, the Siege of Carderock was a victorious battle for the humans, their home made peaceful once again.

It was noon. The sun floated high in the sky, brightening the land as the siblings emerged from the safety of the trees. Kaaya scanned the meadow before her and spotted a small dirt road. She motioned her brother to follow. Silence. It puzzled her. The birds and animals had ceased their cacophony. An ominous wind blew eastward across the fields of grass.

_Tension._ The archer could feel it in the atmosphere. _'Mana.'_ It certainly wasn't normal though. Mana was a force, a life-stream, that freely flowed through Lagendia, into the Mist, into the Abyss, and throughout the universe. This was different. Whatever it – no, _they_ were, Mana condensed and swirled about _them_. Such a force seemed far too powerful to even appear human. But as the siblings approached the path, the air grew thicker and thicker with an awful aura. Even Yan, who wasn't as sensitive to the streams of Mana as his sister, started to feel nauseous from the density.

A horse's whinny could be heard in the distance. Kaaya quickly backed up and ushered her brother to hide in the tall grass out of view. That awful feeling sent shivers down her spine, growing more intense as the carriage drew near. The small wooden wagon pulled by a cream colored pony came into view. From the clinking of glass and the thump of books when the wheels bounced on the road, the cart appeared to be packed with all sorts of materials. The siblings remained low against the earth. Kaaya eyed the approaching travelers, her gaze fixated on the two figures sitting at the front of the wagon. Yan, sensing his sister's nervousness, gripped at the handle of his dagger, ready to slash at any oncoming danger.

At the reins was a man dressed in white. Large metal guards encased his frame; a shield attached to his forearm clanked against the heavy metal of his chainmail and gauntlets. Holy insignias, crosses, and other symbols decorated his armor and clothing, and a rosary hung from around his neck, glowing in the sunlight. He wore no helmet, so Kaaya was able to distinguish his features. His face was long and fair, and his eyes were a fiery scarlet; his hair was neat and well-kempt, platinum locks flowing gently in the breeze. To the man's right was a cloaked figure of a slighter demeanor. The figure was about a head shorter than the armored man, and long golden ringlets hung from beneath a beautifully embroidered crimson hood, its pattern of the same luscious color as her hair. Kaaya assumed that the second passenger was a woman.

"Stop," the woman commanded. Her voice was like silk but had an edging, imperial tone. The cart came to rest only a few meters away from where both Kaaya and Yan lay in silence.

They waited.

In one swift motion, the woman stood from her seat. She scanned the meadow with a blank, searching gaze, stopping to stare at the spot where the siblings hid. The man next to her remained still, never speaking, as he watched his partner observe their surroundings. Beneath the scarlet hood, Kaaya could see the woman's lips curl into a sly grin. The archeress stared back at the strange figure, goosebumps prickling at her skin. She began to shiver, her complexion growing pallid. Despite her emotions, Kaaya's face never broke that blank expression. Yan grew wary of his sister's caution and slowly drew his dagger, readying himself into a pouncing position to defend against whatever danger lay ahead.

"Such cute children. Brother and sister, perhaps?" The woman chimed her observations to her companion, her grin stretching into a smile.

They froze. That strange woman had already known that they were there all this time.

"You can come out now. We won't hurt you." Her words sounded sincere.

A pause. Yan could only watch in disbelief as his sister steadily rose to her feet, revealing her thin frame from the depths of the meadow. She didn't even bat an eye. Mimicking her, he did the same although never loosening his grip on his dagger. There was silence again amidst the meadow. Neither party said a word. The quiet was awkward, only thickening the tension.

Finally, the woman spoke. "Oh dear, I almost forgot…" She reached into her cloak's sleeve and pulled out what looked like a crystal orb; the object glowed a menacing shade of dark maroon just like the jewel embedded in a hobgoblin's forehead. Kaaya's eyes flickered between the orb and the woman's concealed face. The woman stretched the orb away from her at arm's length and raised it to eye level.

"At rest." The same commanding voice glided about the meadow, as if echoing. Reacting to its master's voice, the orb's glow suddenly brightened furiously before quickly dimming away. With the disappearance of the sphere's aura, the atmosphere seemed to lift. Half of that horrible sensation vanished enough to make the air feel lighter but still tense. The woman turned back to the siblings, tucking the orb back into her sleeve.

"My apologies for making you both uneasy," consoled the woman as she pulled back the revealing cloth. A river of gold framed her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were scarlet, the same as her companion's, but appeared fiercer, more inquisitive. "Monsters have been at large lately, so I've found that releasing Mana with killing intent tends to keep them away."

She turned to the man next to her. "You should probably do the same, brother."

The man snorted. He grasped his rosary and gently lifted it to his lips. Another flash of light, then it dimmed away. Now, the air felt clear and free. The birds went back to their songs as the last of the threatening presence dissipated. Yan sighed in relief, stretching his limbs when he physically felt the release. Kaaya's face began to regain some of its color, as well.

_'A sorceress and a cleric…' _Kaaya was certain of it. The figures' clothing and ornaments confirmed her reasoning.

"You don't appear to be from around here," observed the woman. She cocked her head to one side as she absorbed the elven siblings' attire. "…Arendelians, perhaps? That's rare."

Yan sheathed his dagger and hesitated to speak. "We, uh… We're traveling to Carderock Village. My sister has some business to attend to."

"I see…" The sorceress allowed her eyes to drift up and down, taking in the elves' details. The boy was a good four inches taller than his sister and appeared older, but elves' ages were so hard to predict nowadays. From the honorable but polite stance that the sister maintained, the sorceress hypothesized that she was far older than she appeared. Both looked physically and mentally well-built, durable and acute. The sorceress' eyes gleamed with curiosity for the two.

"We're actually heading there to set up my laboratory over near the library; would you like to join us? It's still quite a distance by foot." With her offer, she gave a stunning smile.

Yan blushed. He clumsily stuttered out his words, not sure what to say to such a beauty. "Eh.. uh… sure, I mean, yes please! If that's fine with you. Uh…" He eyed his sister with hesitation. "And… and if my sister agrees."

"…" Kaaya did nothing but stare blankly at the sorceress with a suspicious look.

_'True, it's still a couple days' journey from the village by foot. And, certainly, traveling by wagon would be much faster than walking…' _The archer pondered over the idea. _'Not to mention there is strength in numbers from…'_ Even if they were strangers, the pair of human siblings definitely appeared strong. What did they have to lose? She turned to face her brother and slowly nodded once. In response to her approval, Yan clasped his hands together and beamed.

He gracefully bowed his head and drew both hands over the center of his chest. An elven custom of gratitude. "Then we'll be in your debt."

"Well, it's settled! Why don't you two climb in? There's plenty of room near the front of the wagon." The sorceress smiled gingerly and gestured with one of her thin, pale hands towards the empty space between the wooden cart's front and the pile of carefully wrapped laboratory equipment.

The siblings obliged, bowing in unison before climbing up the side of the wagon. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaaya could see that the cleric was watching her, an expression similar to hers: cold and rigid, like ice, but was that a hint of concern? She brushed it off and lifted herself into the wagon with ease, swinging both of her legs at once over the wooden boundary. Yan did the same. The elven siblings sat against opposite sides of the wagon, their backs leaning against the surprisingly smooth planks of wood. Settling back in her seat, the sorceress smiled once at her brother before she covered her head with the crimson hood once again. When the driver took note that everyone was ready, he cracked the reins and set onwards.

"Ah, now that I think about it, we haven't introduced ourselves yet." The sorceress turned around to face her new company. "I'm Nahvre, a Force User. I'm one of the researchers in the organization founding the A.M.P. This is my half-brother, Vaerik. He's a missionary from the church, but he typically accompanies me on my trips. He doesn't talk much to strangers, but don't worry; he'll come around when he feels like it." She gave a light nudge to Vaerik. "Right?"

Vaerik snorted in response, focusing his eyes on the road ahead.

"A.M.P.?" Yan looked at Nahvre with a confused expression.

"It stands for the Abyssal Mana Project," Nahvre explained. "We're a group of magic users researching the Abyss, how it affects the land and its surroundings, monsters, etcetera, etcetera." She tilted her head. "You don't know about it? It was founded a little after the Siege of Carderock, so it's quite a famous research circle."

Yan shook his head. "My sister and I have lived most of our lives in the forest, so we don't know much. Oh, uh, I'm Yan, by the way." He swung his head in the archer's direction. "This is my sister, Kaaya." Yan bowed his head again out of politeness. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all ours." Nahvre offered another one of her bright smiles. Yan could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. Kaaya observed the conversation with a distant expression.

"Come to think of it, you're both from Arendelia, correct?" Yan nodded in response. The crimson-hooded sorceress clapped her hands together. "I thought so! By any chance, do you both have a lyre or a flute with you?"

Yan was surprised at the question. "Uh…" He was beginning to hate that unintelligent sound. "Yeah, I have a flute right here." Yan reached into his bag and pulled out the instrument. It was long, thin, and appeared to be hand-crafted out of wood. The flute was decorated with engravings that swirled and danced upon its structure. "I'm pretty sure my sister has her lyre in her bag somewhere."

"I have such a passion for elven music!" Nahvre gasped. "If it's not too much to ask, um… could you both, perhaps, play a bit?" She twiddled her fingers. "I just thought that it would help pass the time... It's alright if you don't want to, though."

"Oh. Oh, NO! No, no, it's fine! I think, that is… uh… that's, er, actually a great idea!" For some reason, Yan's tongue kept tripping up. He could feel his cheeks coloring from embarrassment.

He scratched his head. "Uh, wow. It's been a while though." Indeed it has. The elven siblings had barely touched their instruments for the past half-century. "Hey, Kaaya, do you remember any songs that we could play?"

The white-haired elf turned her attention to her brother, then to the sorceress who all the while had her eyes glazed over in anticipation, then back to her brother. It was a good idea. It would help take her mind off of… unnecessary thoughts. She nodded. "There's that hymn that we used to sing when gathering herbs."

"Oh, I remember that one!" Yan seemed to bounce up and down, excited to finally blow life into the hollow piece of wood laying in his lap.

She turned to the sorceress. "It's a bit lengthy, though."

Nahvre shook her head. "Not at all; I don't mind. I would love to hear it." The woman radiated with happiness.

Kaaya swiftly reached into her pack and rummaged around for her lyre. Once it was in her grasp, she pulled it out and deftly strummed it. She winced. It was a little out of tune. She quickly tightened and loosened some of the strings until, when she strummed it a second time, the lyre rang with an approving tone. Yan tweeted his flute to match the pitch of his sister's instrument.

There was a silence. A silence that appeared to last for an eternity. Nahvre had swung around in her seat, propping her head up on her arms, to face the two musicians. Vaerik, who feigned a disinterested look, perked his ears, waiting for the song to begin. The air finally broke with a low hum from the flute and a quiet pluck at the lyre. A soft melody filled the meadow, flowing from the archer's lips. It was a slow, warm and gentle tune, offering words of gratitude to the earth for its blessings. Kaaya sang its lyrics with ease, blending each syllable into the next like an endless stream of silk. Nahvre sighed, allowing the melody to engulf her thoughts, while Vaerik quietly tapped a finger to the hymn's rhythm against the leather reins.

The group continued onward with the flowing melody. It was the only noise coming from the travelers. As the wagon followed the trail, the grass swayed and frolicked in the wind, brushing against the sides of the cart. The group had completely forgotten about their usual prudence of the local beasts, their worries drained by the archeress' singing. It was bliss. Echoing, echoing, flowing, and ringing.

Hours turned to minutes. Time spread its wings, flying along with the steady pace of the hymn and, before any of them realized, the party had traveled well into the night. The empty meadow came alive, fireflies emerging from the depths of the fields to light the way. Endless stars in arm's reach mimicked the lights up above. One of the tiny bugs landed on the bridge of Vaerik's nose, eliciting the man to swat the insect away in annoyance. The pitch of Yan's flute hitched as he watched the cleric frantically flail his hands to drive off the lightning bugs around him in amusement. _'So he doesn't like bugs,' _the elf thought to himself, quickly picking up where he had left off in the hymn.

The song came to a quiet, peaceful end. Nahvre could feel the last of the notes resonate before seeping into her heart. Somewhere along the path, she had closed her eyes and rested her head in her arms. Scarlet orbs fluttered open, gleaming with tranquility and contentment.

"That was wonderful," praised the sorceress as she raised her head from her arms.

Kaaya nodded, appreciating the compliment. "It's one of the few songs I remember. Sorry about the length. Back in Arendelia, we used to sing it throughout the harvest season to pass the long hours of gathering, but…"

She wouldn't say it. _'… we can't go back to that time… Not yet.' _Not until she found her purpose. Not until her brother found his purpose. They were destined to wander the land until Telezia was in their grasps. She turned away.

Nahvre took the hint. She decided it was best not to pry any further in her company's personal lives, especially since they had just recently met. She shook her head.

"Don't apologize. I really enjoyed it. It seems that Vaerik did too, didn't you?" She nudged her half-brother. Vaerik responded as he usually did; he snorted. Nahvre reached over the front of the wagon to place a hand on archeress' shoulder. Kaaya stiffened at the contact. "Thank you."

Kaaya could never get used to contact with people. The only person who would ever touch her, hug her, hold her hand, was Yan. It was only natural; they were siblings after all, but since the Abyssal Siege she found it harder and harder to accept others inside her shell. The sorceress had noticed. There was no way that she wouldn't, being so perceptive as she was. When the hand lifted away from her shoulder, the elf allowed herself to relax. She turned back to the sorceress and was greeted by another one of her warm, dazzling smiles.

"We're almost there." They were the first words that Vaerik had spoken throughout the entire trip. His voice was deep, masculine, and stern; it was completely different from Yan's chime. Kaaya found her eyes wander over to the cleric at the reins who had remained silent for the entire ride. Then, she focused on the road ahead. When had it gotten so noisy all of a sudden?

The party was approaching a vast stone bridge flooded with people – merchants, explorers, missionaries, families – making their way across. Some headed east, others headed west, back in the direction where Kaaya and Yan had started. Even at this time in the evening, the air was filled with incoherent murmurs and shouts, the rhythmic clip-clop of horses' hooves against the earth, and the sound of the steady flowing water beneath the structure.

What had started as a mundane bridge connecting a tiny stream became an enormous work of architectural genius proudly standing over a wide river full of rushing water. A windmill with people filtering in and out could be spotted further upstream. The large wooden stakes that once bordered the village of Carderock were replaced by a sturdy, continuous brick wall, complete with outposts and look-out sheds. Flags, no doubt decorated with the king's insignia, whisked about proudly in the wind, their colors illuminated by surrounding torches sharply contrasting against the night sky. Directly positioned at the bridge's end was a pair of magnificent stone gates, its designs carefully carved out of stone that would have taken a craftsman years to complete. The elven siblings could hardly believe the sight before them. Was this the same run-down village, broken and diseased-ridden as it was, that they had left so long ago? Yan's mouth hung agape as he stared in awe at the marvelous city. Even Kaaya couldn't suppress her surprise, her eyes widening in astonishment. Nahvre took note of their reactions and chuckled.

"Just wait 'til you see it in broad daylight," snickered the sorceress who nonchalantly leaned back in her seat as the wagon made its way over the bridge. With a flick of the wrist, Nahvre summoned one of the books from the back of the cart to float across and land gently in her grasp. She casted a small flame to brighten the dim cover, casually opened the text and began reading.

"Halt!" A soldier now stood before the group's wagon, his right hand raised and a lance at his side. The sudden shout snapped the elven siblings back to reality. "Who are you and what business have you here?" the soldier sneered, eyeing the party with suspicion.

Vaerik reached inside his armored collar to pull out a piece of parchment that was stamped with a red seal. "I am Vaerik, Saint of the Mana Ridge Cathedral. This is my sister, Nahvre, her _Majesty_." Vaerik stressed "Majesty" with a voice of authority. "We are here to establish her Majesty's laboratory for the upcoming A.M.P. meeting in two weeks. The elves in the cart will be assisting us." He handed the parchment over to the guard.

After observing the seal for a few seconds, the guard's confidence turned instantly meek. He stuttered. "Y-your grace! And… and her _Majesty_! My, uh, sincerest apologies!" He furiously bowed his head.

Nahvre glanced up from her book. Kaaya couldn't see, for she was sitting directly behind, but she knew that the sorceress was grinning from beneath her crimson hood. "I trust that all is well and prepared for our arrival?"

"Yes, yes of course! Y-you will be using the vacant building next to the library, correct? The place has been cleaned as requested. I-I have seen to it, meself, so, that is, uh, I can assure you–"

"Excellent. Thank you for all of your hard work." Now she was most definitely smiling.

With a wave of the guard's hand, the gates opened with a long moan. Vaerik gave a gentle whip at the reins, sending the pony onwards again. Passing through the gates and beneath an arched tunnel, the pair of elves were bestowed with an even grander image. The town square was as animated as the hustle and bustle of the bridge. The most noticeable element would be the fountain situated at the square's center. Cool, clear water spewed from its mouth before falling back into its flow. Musicians, who settled themselves beneath the fountain, tweeted at their flutes and horns, plucked at their harps and lutes, and clapped and danced to the lively melodies. People were up and about, traversing across and around the square to peek at the stalls set up by traveling merchants. Structures towered over the square's outskirts. Some were taverns, others were inns. Who would have guessed that this town, once raided and plundered by Abyssal Entities more than 15 years ago, could spring back and thrive from such a disaster?

The party stopped in front of an average-sized building. Kaaya noticed a sign swinging above an entrance next-door labeled "Library". After closing the book with a soft thud and levitating it back to its original location, Nahvre elegantly – almost as if she was floating – slid off of the wagon as the elven siblings hopped out of the cart. The cleric and sorceress then exchanged a few words before Vaerik set off to park the wagon somewhere secure, no doubt.

"Well, we're here!" chimed the sorceress. "You both don't have a place to stay for the night, do you? If not, why not spend the night here? There should be a few open rooms upstairs."

Yan shook his head. "That's quite alright. I saw a few inns on the way here, so we could rent a room there. We wouldn't want to impose on you any further."

"Oh no, I insist, really."

"But –"

"Please. However, if you feel the need to return a favor of some sort, would the two of you mind helping me set up my laboratory and an experiment of mine?" Another smile. It might have been her imagination, but Kaaya thought she saw a cunning glint in the sorceress' eyes.

There was no way he could refuse such an offer, what with that glowing expression. Yan gave a sigh. "Then, we'll truly be in your debt."

"Wonderful!" Nahvre skipped towards the door. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small metallic key, slipped it into the lock, and opened the door with a soft click.

Other than a fireplace, a wooden table, a couple of sofas, an arm chair, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the house was completely clean of all objects and filth. Stairs ran up and off to the side. There was a sweet, home-y aroma wafting around the room. It smelled like fresh fruit. Despite such a comforting atmosphere, Kaaya peered around cautiously. For some reason, she couldn't settle down and remained on the edge – on constant alert.

Nahvre strolled inside and retrieved her orb from the depths of her cloak before hanging it up on the wall. Now that they were on level ground, the elves could get a clearer view of their host. She was about the same height and size as Kaaya, if not a little shorter, paler and thinner. Her golden hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders and down her back. She wore an ordinary dress of a similar color to her cloak.

_'Just like a doll,' _Kaaya thought to herself. _'But she seems to be hiding something.'_ Hiding what? The archer was still unsure. Was the sorceress, like the cloak's hood, concealing something from the elven siblings? Or was the archer, finally going senile after living for so long, just being overly cautious and insecure with strangers? Kaaya scoffed at the thought. _'How absurd.'_

A sudden flash of light from the fireplace brightened the room, startling the archer back from her thoughts. Nahvre had lit a fire with her magic.

"We'll begin unpacking in the morning. Your rooms should be upstairs to the right; feel free to make yourselves at home." The sorceress stretched her arms up to the ceiling and let out a long, content sigh before making her way to the armchair that sat next to the fireplace. She sank into the immensity of its cushions, dwarfed by its size. She lazily tilted her head towards the siblings who had finally stepped inside the house. "Breakfast will be served by a local friend of mine, so don't worry yourselves over anything."

Nahvre then busied herself with her orb, levitating it, spinning it, and cupping it in her hands before bringing it to her eyes for closer inspection. There appeared to be some kind of inscription in the object, for Kaaya could make out tiny shapes and symbols floating around the inside of the crystal ball. _Nervousness_, _uncertainty_. Whatever they were, those texts gave off a dark, ominous aura. Kaaya inwardly shuddered.

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Yan naívely sang. He was completely oblivious to his sister's edginess. "Come on, Kaaya, it's getting late. We should get ready for bed."

She nodded at her brother as he went to climb the stairs first. Never taking her eyes off of the sorceress who continued fiddling with her orb, Kaaya slowly followed his brother up. Another smile stretched across the sorceress' lips, but this one was different. It was sinister, almost _evil_. Shadows flickered across Nahvre's face, adding a feeling of dread to the wicked grin. Then, all of those memories came rushing back to the archeress: the memories of peaceful blue skies dyed in crimson, the memories of screams, curses and terror, and the memories of the beasts that raided her home and murdered – no – _consumed_ her loved ones. Sweat beaded on her skin, and her brow furrowed. She gripped the railing along the stairs so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Kaaya?"

The voice was silky, smooth, and calming. Kaaya looked back up to meet the garnet eyes of the sorceress before her. They weren't the same scarlet as the sky that day. They were tranquil, gentle, and full of concern.

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment before turning away and regaining her pace up the stairs. "It's nothing. Good night."

Yan had already chosen one of the rooms on the right side of the hall. Kaaya stormed up into one of the unoccupied rooms and shut the door behind her.

_'Why now?'_ Why had she recalled those memories now? They were old, no _ancient_ but were still fresh like a knife twisting in an open wound. She could still smell the smoke, hear the shrieks, feel the horror. Her body trembled with fear. This hasn't happened before, not since she had left Arendelia with Yan in pursuit of their destiny. She immediately wanted to grab her brother and flee from this mysterious house, but, for reasons unknown, she prevented herself from doing so. Instead, she unwrapped the bandages securing her shoes to her feet and slid them off. She laid herself down on the bed lying in the far corner of the room and tugged the sheets over her head, all the while continuously shivering. She remembered the smile – that horrifying, predatorial smile. _Fear._

Kaaya tried not to think about it. She tried not to dwell on the recent and distant past. She found herself singing the autumn hymn to clear her thoughts. The melody was soothing, so soothing that the white-haired elf never realized that she had already drifted into a deep slumber, void of any anxiety. She dreamed of the Harvest Season and of how the song, together with the rustling of leaves, filled the surrounding forest. Amidst all of the terror that she had recounted just recently, the archeress managed to find peace within her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>†††<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Heavy.<em> A suffocating weight pressed on her stomach. Kaaya groggily opened her eyes to find a sleeping Yan laying across her midriff. She peered at the door; it was open. Did he sleep-walk his way here? She struggled to sit from beneath her "little" brother, gently sliding him off of her abdomen so that she could prop herself up. Looking around the room, Kaaya noticed light shining through the window covered by translucent, laced curtains over at the far side of the wall. She wriggled out of bed, receiving a grumble or two from her brother who was clearly discontent at the loss of his soft, comfy heat-source, and went over towards the window to pull the curtains aside.

_Blinding._ It was much brighter than she had anticipated. Once her eyes adjusted to the daylight, she was greeted with a marvelous crowd of people rushing about the marketplace for their morning groceries. Surprisingly, the disconcerting voices outside barely made their way to her ears from behind the glass window. Perhaps the house was built this way so that no noise could penetrate its walls, giving its master peace-of-mind.

Another grumble brought her attention to face her waking brother. Yan rose sluggishly, rubbed at his eyes, and gave a good, long yawn.

"Somethin' wrong, Kaaya?" He had a very apparent lazy-eye, giving his fatigued expression a comical element. The archeress blew air from her nose upon seeing the strange face that her younger sibling made.

"Nothing. Just taking in how much everything has… changed." Digressing from the topic, she raised an eyebrow at her brother. "How did you get into my room?"

Yan just gazed back at his sister, still half-asleep, as if he didn't process the question. A moment later, realization hit. His face flushed with embarrassment, and the words that he managed to get out stumbled clumsily from his lips.

"Oh. Uh, well, I mean… I, uh, couldn't sleep." He looked away as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Kaaya found herself smiling for the first time in decades.

_'And exactly how old is he again?'_ She shook her head and returned to sit at her brother's side. He really has grown – and, in some aspects, hasn't. She reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders and held him close.

"Same old, same old," she thought out loud while stroking the terrace of Yan's head. She struggled to stifle another chuckle when his color deepened. "Come on, _little_ brother," she said jokingly, excessively stressing the inaccurate adjective. "Let's go downstairs. We have a favor to return."

Kaaya bound her shoes back on and pulled Yan along behind her down the steps to the main room of the house. As the siblings approached the first floor, they could hear bits and pieces of a conversation coming from the area about the fireplace. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, they beheld a maze of books, glass, and other odd instruments. Some with bubbling, fizzing liquid inside of them sat atop the table and compiled stacks of books while others levitated about the room in no particular direction. Many of the objects' shapes and forms were familiar – they had probably been packed in the back of the wagon during the party's journey to Carderock.

The elven siblings saw their hosts speaking with a woman clad in a reddish violet dress from across the wooden table by the fire. Well, Nahvre was speaking. Vaerik simply sat himself in one of the sofas, quietly eating his breakfast. He was still wearing his armor, even indoors. The humans turned towards the two who had just entered the room.

"Good morning, Kaaya, Yan," greeted Nahvre. The sorceress wore a more exquisite dress of the same scarlet color as her previous gown. Her hair was tied up into a spiral bun with a few loose ends draping down the nape of her neck. Spectacles framed her garnet orbs, giving her the appearance of a scholar. She offered one of her signature smiles to further brighten the sunny morning.

"Good morning," Yan politely replied, still a little stunned at how everything had been arranged. "H-how…" He trailed off.

"Magic," the crimson woman simply answered. There was a clever twinkle in her eyes. That did make sense. Naturally so, for Nahvre was obviously a highly esteemed magician of some sort.

"Why don't you two sit down? Help yourselves to breakfast; you must be hungry."

Upon further inspection, the table was lined with all kinds of food: eggs, bread, fruits, sausages, and even pastries. Yan felt his mouth water and his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten since the previous day, Goddess knows why he hadn't realized his appetite until now. More so, he was befuddled by how composed his sister was; certainly she was just as hungry as he was.

"Um, wow. Thank you!" Yan grabbed a plate and took an empty seat on the sofa, piling high on food.

Kaaya cautiously sat next to her brother and reached for one of the sapphire-colored apples in the basket of fruit. She eyed the sorceress with suspicion. Her memories of the previous evening were fleeting, for only a moment, but she definitely remembered. Nahvre caught the archeress' gaze and turned to her.

"Is something the matter?" Her expression was confused and innocent.

Kaaya stared for a while longer before finally responding. "Nothing." Perhaps it really was only her imagination. She took a bite out of her apple. Sweet. She reached for a plate and selected a bit of everything, more concerned with getting proper nutrition to make up for the other day than appealing to her tastes.

"So… it looks like your laboratory is set up," Yan observed as he watched a textbook float across to an empty space in a bookshelf.

"Yes, we actually prepared everything last night," Nahvre explained. "I was thinking that, instead of assisting with the laboratory, you both could help with retrieving something for our experiment." She gestured one of her fragile-looking hands toward the woman sitting opposite of her. "Allow me to introduce my colleague, Tiana. She's an instructor for novice magicians, but a member of the research circle nonetheless."

Tiana sported a short cut that fell in smooth strands and twisted and curled around her cheeks and collar bones. From her sitting position, Kaaya judged that the instructor was a bit taller than her colleague, probably by a good inch or two. Like her dress, which accentuated her curvy figure, both her hair and even her eyes were of the same shade of magenta. Her skin was, like Nahvre's, pallid but far from sickly-looking. Such a color must be a trait among magicians who have spent most of their lives confined in their studies as opposed to meandering about outside.

"Good morning, and a pleasure to meet you," the instructor purred, almost seductively, as she eyed the two elves before her, namely Yan.

"Nice to meet you too." Yan was slightly taken aback by the strange mien given off – directed towards _him_. It was a little unsettling. He decided it was best to engross himself in his food again to discourage further advances.

The instructor then shifted her attention to Kaaya. The archeress noticed the sorceress' penetrating gaze and stared back. The woman's eyes narrowed as a smile stretched across her face, but it wasn't bright and stunning like Nahvre's. No, it was more of a menacing, sly, and cunning expression, like a fox that had trapped a mouse. Kaaya inwardly shivered.

Out of no where, Tiana's face suddenly brightened, emitting a friendly aura. Clapping her hands together, she turned to her colleague. "My! You've certainly picked up a couple of interesting ones, haven't you, Nahvre? It's rare to see such a pair of matured elves, let alone _siblings _in this day and age."

Nahvre lightly laughed at the remark. "You're right. Most of the adventurers, including Arendelians, seem to file in and out of town endlessly." She turned to Kaaya. "I take it that you've heard of the incident in the Valley of the Mourning, have you not?"

The white-haired elf downcasted those cerulean orbs of hers towards the floor. "That was back during the Siege of Carderock, wasn't it? The army lost many of its troops on those cliffs…" Her voice was monotonous, devoid of all emotion, as she recalled the incident.

Nahvre shook her head. "There was that. But there was a much more recent occurrence." The sorceress cleared her throat. "I believe that you know of the Twilight Prophetess?"

At the mention of the prophetess, an eerie silence washed over the room. Yan chewed his food quietly, his gaze drifting about to inspect each person's face. Kaaya's eyes lit up in interest. "The last link to the race of the Ancients, Rose the Twilight Prophetess of Prairie Village."

Nahvre nodded. "A couple of years ago, a few harpies carried her from the Gale Woods to the altar in the Valley of the Mourning. Some adventurers arrived in an attempt to rescue her, but alas she was kidnapped around there. By a warrior in black armor." Kaaya froze. A disconcerting clatter echoed throughout the room. Yan had dropped his fork, his eyes widening with horror.

_'Velskud…'_ the siblings thought simultaneously. Also infamously known as the Black Knight, Velskud had fought against the Seven Heroes more than half a century ago. Had he died, like the rumors stated, then there would be no reason for concern. But he didn't. At least, that's what the _new _rumor says.

The golden-haired sorceress surveyed her company's reactions. She frowned. "From your expressions, I suppose it's safe to assume that you've already heard the stories. The stories of Velskud's return.

"According to a few adventurers and mercenaries, Velskud has successfully obtained some of the power of the Ancients by absorbing it from the prophetess at the altar in the Temple of the Sleepers."

Kaaya visually grimaced. _'So that means he's even stronger now…'_

The sorceress continued. "We want to fight. In fact, the entire _Coven_ wants to end this battle. But we're no match for him – not yet." Nahvre leaned back in her chair, easing into the soft cushions. "That's why we decided to test something." A fiery determination glazed over her eyes.

The two elves listened attentively. "Recently, adventurers have discovered something peculiar coming out of the depths of the Abyss. This may be strange, but please know that everything that I say is absolutely serious." She paused. "As abstract as it may sound, a portal appears every so often where the Abyss is the thickest. From the portal comes a box… and a rabbit."

Yan audibly snorted, only to be jabbed in the side by his sister's rather harsh elbow.

Nahvre ignored it and proceeded with her explanation. "After a bit of research and insight from a few volunteers, beyond the portal is another dimension – a dimension that the Coven has concurred to name the _Chaos Realm_.

In order to enter the Chaos Realm, you must obtain a pass, a key if you will. That key can be obtained from the rabbit that pops out of the Abyssal Portal every now and then… if you're lucky. Once inside, reality is distorted and the mind, if not properly trained, becomes utterly confused and lost in a state of delirium. In addition, each of the volunteers that we have sent into Chaos have reported that, in that irrational world, there exists an alternate being of themselves. A doppelgänger. Unfortunately, a doppelgänger possesses no conscious and seems to be programmed to eradicate its Origin – the alternate being from _our_ world." The sorceress stopped for a bit to allow the information to sink in.

"So… what does this have to do with our involvement?" Yan asked hesitantly.

Nahvre narrowed her eyes. "The _Myráschen Theory_. A theory that, after numerous attempts and experiments, allows an Origin – an entity from the real world – to force a conscious into its double. The doppelgänger then obtains a state of being, materializes in our world, and, if the right person is used, can synchronize with its Origin.

As Arendelians trained in combat, you can understand how crucial it is to remain in-step with your allies when facing an enemy." Kaaya and Yan nodded in confirmation. "Simply put, if the Origin is strong, then the doppelgänger will be just as strong. The Coven recently agreed to accept this theory and name a doppelgänger from the Chaos Realm that possesses a conscious as a _Myrásch_, rather 'mirror' in the Ancients' tongue."

The sorceress pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration. "However, as much as we would love to create a Myrásch right away, given that we have found… a suitable candidate for an Origin…" She briefly exchanged glances with Tiana. "We have, unfortunately, depleted our supply of keys to the Chaos Realm."

Nahvre looked up at the two siblings before her, her eyes sparkling with expectation. "That's where you two come in. We want the both of you to enter the Abyss and obtain a key from the portal that commonly appears in the temple grounds near the Autumn Shore. There's just… one complication…"

She cleared her throat again. "The portal is guarded by Saslavan, the manticore sentry of the temple grounds." The sorceress sulked when she named the additional obstacle.

Yan dropped his head into his hands. _'She wants us to fight a __**manticore**__ of all things?'_

"I'll go."

Silence. Yan slowly raised his head to look his sister square in the eyes. He couldn't believe it. Did Kaaya, the wise archeress who has lived for centuries, just agree to face a vicious, gigantic flesh-eating monster?

Nahvre stared at the archeress in disbelief. "Y-you… did you… just…?" She had expected some more resistance from the elf. Goddess, she even prepared an entire argument to persuade the siblings. Perhaps she was hearing things. Yes, that was it: wishful thinking. "Could… could you repeat that?"

Kaaya straightened her posture. The next words to escape her lips were stern and chilling, but filled with passion. "I said that I'll go. This is not only for the purpose of your research, but for the people as well, isn't it?" She turned her gaze towards the floor once again, clenching her fists. "There are lives at stake. We can't afford to idle about. If, in any way, I have the power of bringing this world a step closer to peace, I'll take my chances." The elf turned towards her brother. "You'll come with me, won't you?"

Yan studied his sister's oceanic eyes. Perseverance. _Regret_. _Guilt_. He sighed. There was no way – absolutely no way – he could possibly refuse. He nodded.

The sorceress rose from her grand arm chair and bowed to the two siblings. "You don't know how much this means to the Coven – to me. I… Thank you. You have my gratitude."

After bowing in response, the elves stood and made their way towards the door. They stopped when a voice called out to them. "Wait!"

The two turned around. Nahvre was right behind them. She released her hair from the bun, allowing those long golden locks to cascade about her shoulders. Passing by the archeress and her brother, the sorceress grabbed her cloak from the hanger. Tiana retrieved her staff from a corner in the room, and Vaerik was securing his shield in place on his forearm.

Nahvre's eyes gleamed in the morning light. She smiled as she observed the elves' confused expressions. "I never said that you would be going _alone_, did I?"

"But, it's extremely dangerous, isn't it?" Yan was lost. Disregarding the Abyss of all things, the simple mention of a manticore would send most adventurers running with their tails between their legs.

The sorceress let out a dainty laugh. "All the more reason to join you both. We wouldn't want you seriously injured or dead, now would we?" She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

At the snap of her fingers, Nahvre summoned her staff out of seemingly thin air. The instrument was beautiful; the carefully constructed shaft was adorned with stunning metalwork that capered about the staff's length. At one end, the staff ended in a sharp point, and at the other was a large crystal. Like its owner's eyes, the jewel was of a scarlet color that would put to shame even the reddest rose. Vigilant craftsmanship encased the gem in a frame of metal, protecting the crystal from any harm.

Nahvre opened the door, beckoning the others to follow. "Now let's be off. We have a manticore to slay, a key to find, and an experiment to finish. What a busy day!" She skipped out of the house.

Vaerik watched his half-sister's immaturity with annoyance and a slight disdain. "Someone's certainly in good spirits…" he mumbled to himself.

Tiana chuckled at the cleric's remark. "And someone's certainly a bit cranky this morning."

As the party trekked eastward to the temple grounds, Nahvre continued to frolicked through the streets of Carderock and the ruins of the old town. A few adventurers passed by and exchanged greetings. The young sorceress was far ahead of the group, but she didn't care. She did a little twirl as she went. It was very unusual and even a little unbecoming for a scholar such as herself to display such childish behavior. And again, she didn't care.

A fateful encounter, a spark of hope, and the perfect opportunity have all landed in her grasp at once. The next few days were sure to be filled with luck. Skipping along the forest path, Nahvre smiled. To any other person, her smile would appear to be filled with bliss and happiness. The sorceress stopped to regain her breath and glanced back to see her companions walking at a steady pace, making their way towards her.

She looked up to the sky and smiled again. A cloud overhead passed by, flickering a shadow across her face. The darkness transformed her joyful expression, revealing it to be a sinister, malevolent grin. Her smirk widened. Then it was gone. The shadow had passed, leaving the woman looking as innocent as ever. She continued onwards.

Nahvre made her way to the temple gates. She held out her staff and struck it perpendicular to the cold, solid stone. With a rumble, the doorway that led into the Abyss opened. She turned around to face the group who had finally caught up with her. The sorceress rested her eyes on the archeress before her, giving another silly grin. Kaaya only stared back, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

_'A fateful encounter, indeed…'_ Nahvre couldn't wait to obtain that key. She had, after all, finally obtained the perfect specimen to carry out the theory. _Her_ theory.

* * *

><p><strong>Aemire: <strong>DUN DUN DUN! Haha, well that's Chapter One: Taunting Shadows. I hope you liked it! Please stay tuned for the next installment of Dragon Nest: Fable.

Coming up next:

Nahvre decides to take the _Myraschen Theory_ a step further, using Kaaya and her brother Yan as guinea pigs. How well will Kaaya handle her double as it comes crawling out of the Chaos Realm? What motives lie behind Tiana's participation in such an experiment? And why does Vaerik seem so distant?

Find out in _Chapter Two: Mirrors and Mischief_


End file.
